My Shining Collection
by timeisrunningout
Summary: Draco sacrificaria seus princípios por sua pessoa mais importante. Quem sabe até a sua vida? * Dra/Her * Songfic * Gravitation Soundtrack Song *


_Notas: Antes de começar esta songfic, eu gostaria de dizer que a versão desta música de Gravitation (Shining Collection) está traduzida. Escute junto se você tiver a música. Se não tiver, mas quiser, é só me mandar um e-mail (yuka23chan@hotmail.com) que eu passo._

**_My Shining Collection_****_  
_**Inglês****

**the motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass  
that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady  
a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday  
that almost screams the innocence desired at night**

Eu suspirei profundamente. Como algo assim poderia estar acontencendo? Ele havia me prometido... ele... tinha me dito que ele faria aquilo por mim e por ele. Para acabar com tudo de uma vez, mas... agora ele estava seguindo aquele destino terrível!  
Olhei dentro de seus olhos brilhantes, procurando uma resposta sem ter que falar. Se eu falasse, apesar de me conter com todas as forças, eu sabia que ia chorar. Mas nada encontrei em seus olhos para me acalmar. 

- Não... Draco. - Eu disse, uma lágrima escorreu de um de meus olhos e eu a sequei depressa.  
- Não me diga o que fazer. - Ele respondeu com rispidez, virando as costas para mim.  
- Mas... - Eu tentei dizer, mas as palavras entalaram em minha garganta.  
- Você sabe qual é o desejo de meu pai, e eu vou segui-lo. Não é da sua conta... e não chega a ser da minha também. Vá embora, e não se envolva comigo! Porque, entenda, não seria bom para você. - Draco disse, virando somente o rosto de leve para mim.  
- NÃO FALE COMO SE VOCê SOUBESSE O QUE É BOM PARA MIM! - Eu gritei, e lhe dei um tapa na cara com todas as minhas forças. A raiva transparecia com facilidade pelo meu rosto. 

Ele colocou uma mão palida sobre a bochecha que estava avermelhada. Me encarou friamente e deixou sair um suspiro. 

- Hermione... 

**dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression  
fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course**

Ele se virou para mim, agora totalmente, e alisou os meus cabelos rebeldes presos somente com uma piranha. Como se lhe fosse um terrível sacrifício ele sorriu. O "sorriso" me parecia mais malicioso que amigável, mas para mim qualquer coisa era válida. Mesmo que fosse o mínimo e mais falso dos sorrisos. 

- É que... - eu disse lentamente, respirando fundo para nenhuma lágrima a mais escapar. - Eu não quero que _você_ se envolva nisso. Você me prometeu que não faria isso nem que fosse extremamente necessário! Você disse que... me amava. 

Draco olhou melancolicamente para fora da janela, onde a luz da lua iluminava o grande lago de Hogwarts. Ele suspirou. 

**Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes  
Melting away even the flower petals in our way  
Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors  
That first shone in a vision**

- Ou era mentira? - perguntei.  
- Não... eu não menti desta vez. - ele respondeu-me. - Mas eu cheguei a conclusão de que eu creio que estou indo para o lado certo.  
- Como? Para matar pessoas inocentes? Você enlouqueceu. - eu exclamei, afundando meu rosto em minhas mãos.  
- Não, Hermione. É o correto para nós. Para que nada de ruim aconteça conosco. Estaremos do lado de alguém poderoso. E mesmo que ele perca novamente, o que duvido, estaremos seguros.  
- Mas eu sou... você sabe. - eu disse, me virando levemente de lado. Mas Draco me puxou de leve pelo ombro.  
- Ninguém precisa saber... - ele disse, me puxando mais para perto. 

Draco aproximou os lábios do meu e os beijou delicadamente. Abri a boca de leve e acompanhei o movimento de seus lábios. Como se numa sincronia perfeita eles se movimentavam e cada vez ele me envolvia mais em seus braços.  


**the field of view excels the dimension of panorama  
a perfect mimesis that can only tremble  
a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets  
you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene**

Era estranho pensar que aquele que um dia me odiou tanto estaria me beijando daquela forma. Não fazia sentido algum, na verdade. Mas ele simplesmente era irresistível para mim. Não pela aparência, como muitas vezes acontecia. Mas realmente pela personalidade. Descobri que ele poderia gostar muito de alguém se essa pessoa se abrisse com ele, confiasse nele.  
Pode sooar como besteira, mas era a mais pura verdade. Até as pessoas mais frias e ruins precisam se abrir um pouco. Estranho ele me escolher como seu "confessionário". Mas ainda sim não me importavam mais os "porquês", pois eu estava prestes a perdê-lo.  
Afastei meu rosto do dele. 

- Você vai se afastar de mim. - eu disse com determinação. - Para sempre.  
- Não diga nada. - ele ordenou. 

**a sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow  
that strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game**

Lentamente ele me conduziu, mesclando suas intenções com os beijos levemente mais apressados. Até que eu senti minhas costas acertarem a parede. Antes que eu pudesse protestar ele beijou meu pescoço de leve e desceu uma das mãos até a parte de baixo da minha blusa.  
Eu o empurrei com as mãos para longe. 

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntei agressivamente.  
- Eu... - ele olhou em volta, desligado.  
- Quer saber? Quer virar um Death Eater? VIRE!!! - eu gritei, saindo correndo o quarto. Lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto sem parar. 

**Kiss shining, imitating loneliness  
Cutting into space with entwined regret  
Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart  
A radiance that surpasses hope**

Naquela noite, não dormi. Só fiquei imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo naquela hora, quase 3:00 AM. Ele deveria estar na cerimônia de aceitação, é claro.  
Se curvando para aquele ser horrível e beijando seus pés. Tudo porque ele achava que aquilo nos protegeria! Como se fosse possível.  
Eu o amava muito, mas do que eu já tinha amado qualquer pessoa antes. Mas aquilo tinha ido longe demais! Talvez eu realmente não devesse me envolver com alguém como ele. Mudbloods não deviam se misturar com Purebloods, tudo fazia muito sentido. Todos os relacionamentos daquele tipo acabaram em desastre, é claro. Como eu poderia imaginar que aquilo daria certo?  
**CRACK!**  
Eu me levantei abruptamente. O que tinha sido aquilo? Levantei correndo e abri a porta do meu dormitório de Head Girl e me deparei com uma figura misteriosa parada no escuro. 

**Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears  
And all is turned to sand... Shining, make you cry**

Peguei minha varinha e me aproximei lentamente. 

- Quem é você? - eu perguntei em voz alta. 

Não fui respondida, mas mesmo assim me aproximei. Quando eu estava perto o suficiente, a luz da janela iluminou um gota de líquido avermelhado cair no chão. Meus olhos se arregalaram, quando a figura veio mais para a luz revelando seus cabelos loiros, quase prateados. 

- Draco!!! - exclamei, correndo ao seu encontro. 

Ele se ajoelhou no chão, um mão no peito e a outra de apoio na parede. Eu o segurei para que não caísse no chão. Meu rosto ainda úmido das lágrimas recentes voltou a ficar molhado, quando ele abriu a boca lentamente para falar. 

- Eh. Segui seu conselho, 'Mione. - ele disse, olhando para mim. Havia um grande corte sangrando em seu rosto. Ele ergueu o braço lentamente e puxou a manga da blusa. Metade de uma caveira brilhava em vermelho e amarelo como se pagasse fogo.  
- Você!! - eu exclamei, o segurando quando ele perdeu as forças e quase me derrubou totalmente no chão. 

**Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes  
Melting away even the flower petals in our way  
Kill me shining, changing into the most exciting colors  
That first shone in a vision**

- Você foi um burro! Não devia ter me dado ouvidos. Ah, Draco! - eu reclamei, o segurando com força.  
- Você é... eh... incompreensível, Granger. - ele disse, com um sorriso muito malicioso. - Mas... eu sei que fiz o que era certo. Agora eu já posso ir. Eu consegui o destruir... de uma vez.   
- Você conseguiu?! - eu perguntei, com os olhos arregalados, puxando mechas de cabelo loiro longe de seus olhos.  
- Sim. Ele está morto. 

Apontei a varinha para o ferimento no seu peito e lancei um feitiço para conter o sangue. 

- Você vai ficar bom, Draco! - eu disse, em desespero.  
- Eh... que seja. Só saiba que... eu... - ele me beijou com as últimas forças que tinha. - Eu te amo. E... desculpe por agora pouco.  
- Draco... eu também... eu...  
- Basta!! - uma voz gritou, e um feitiço acertou-o nas costas.  
- NÃO!!!! - gritei o abraçando com força, mas era tarde. 

**Please don't cryin', imitating loneliness  
Cutting into space with entwined regret  
Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart  
A radiance that surpasses hope**

Draco morreu. E aquele ser ainda estava vivo. Assim como todos os outros Death Eaters. E eu estava sozinha daquele dia em diante. Mas, com um novo sentido na vida: Acabar com todos. Era hora de deixar de dar apoio ou mocinho e ir em frente, acabar com os assassinos do meu amado.  
Por mais proibido que fosse nosso amor.  
Por mais estranho que fosse.  
Por mais irônico que fosse.  
Eu o amaria pela eternidade. 

**fim**

**_____________________________________________ **

**A/N: **Eu não posso dizer que foi no impulso mas... ;-; eu estou apaixonada por essa música. Eu tinha perdido meus DVDs de Gravitation, e acabei me esquecendo dessa música. Agora que eu achei os DVDs que eu lembrei dela! :D Saí correndo pra fazer uma songfic. E logo veio na cabeça um tema de Harry Potter. Por que? :P Pra falar a verdade eu não sei. Talvez porque eu esteja pensando muito sobre Harry Potter ultimamente. :) 

.......:::::Read & Review:::::....... 

_31/07/2003  
Happy 23th Birthday, Harry! :)_


End file.
